


I Hope I Never Wake up. I Dream about You All the Time Now

by kmsmitty



Series: We Are One [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Broken Bones, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Night Terrors, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsmitty/pseuds/kmsmitty
Summary: Yixing is away helping a friend. Baekhyun's sleep disorders come back.





	I Hope I Never Wake up. I Dream about You All the Time Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lowkeyamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/gifts).



> This is a gift for my lovely friend, Kenzo. Happy (much belated) Birthday, Christmas, and New Year! I love you!

Baekhyun looked at the clock. 4:37 am. Which meant it was 3:37 am in Shanghai, where he hoped his boyfriend could sleep. Baekhyun couldn't remember the last time he had slept the whole night into late morning, but he was pretty sure that it hadn't been for at least 2 months. Not since Yixing had taken over at a friend's dance studio, leaving Baekhyun alone in Seoul. Sure, it was only supposed to be for another few weeks, just until Sicheng's shoulder healed, but Baekhyun hadn't spent more than two weeks away from Yixing in almost 6 years. This was torture.

He wanted to call him. Desperately. It was winter, which meant that most of his days were spent inside, curled up with a blanket and tea that Yixing had sent him from China, "to keep you warm and thinking of me." As if he ever stopped. He wished winter weddings were more popular, so that he'd have a reason to leave their apartment. Instead, he sat on the couch that they had gotten in college, clicking through the gallery of pictures he had taken at the Song wedding. Baekhyun had always loved love. He had watched his parents fawn over each other for decades, taking pictures of each other, not missing a single moment. It led him to his passion of photography, and what better subject could he hope to capture than the happiness of couples on their wedding day?

Baekhyun sighed and twisted the ring on his left middle finger. He hadn't been able to take it off in years; his hand felt incomplete without it. He wanted to call him. Blindly, he groped for his phone that he was pretty sure was on the nightstand. Baekhyun knocked it off onto the floor, hearing it skid across the hardwood. He cursed as he leaned over to run his hand along the floor beside his bed, refusing to leave the warmth of his covers. Finally, completely upside down at this point, he found it, hiding underneath his bed somehow. Baekhyun punched in familiar digits, then pressed his phone to his ear.

A decision he immediately regretted.

"BAAAAAAAAEK!!!!!!! It's not even FIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!! Why do you HAAAAAAAAATE me?!?!?!?!?!"

"I don't hate you, Jongdae. I just. I miss him so much."

"So call him?"

"I can't. You know he'll panic and book a flight before I even tell him what's wrong."

"Okay, but that would get him back here, and then you wouldn't have to call me at...Jesus, Baek. At 4:49am. You want him home, so just call him."

"No. I promised myself I could do this. I was the one who told him to go. I can't ask him to come home early. That would cause so many problems for Sicheng."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Baekkie."

"Can...can I come over? I just can't stand being alone in this apartment. Everything reminds me of him, and I can feel how empty this place is without him."

Jongdae sighed. He looked down to his left, his boyfriend stirring in his sleep. Jongdae ran his fingers through his hair, soothing him, silently praying he would stay asleep.

"Fine. Let yourself in. But if you wake Minseok, I swear to God..."

"Thank you, Dae. Thank you."

Jongdae spent the rest of the morning awake, sandwiched between the boys he loved most, his presence the only comfort allowing them both to finally sleep.

~

Yixing stared out the window. Snow was beginning to collect, covering cars and sidewalks in a soft blanket. He pulled the covers up under his chin, nuzzling the stuffed monkey in his arms, and wondering if Baekhyun was cuddling with his stuffed sheep. The plushies were the first gifts they had given each other, back when they were 18. The two boys had spent an afternoon at a carnival, stuffing their faces with fair food and riding the Scrambler until they both almost threw up. Yixing had noticed a stand where there were a bunch of stuffed animals hanging on display. All he needed to do was knock over a few bottles with a baseball. It only took him one throw to win a sheep for Baekhyun. The monkey cost Baekhyun $20 in tickets, and ultimately, the guy running the booth just ended up handing him the stuffed animal, feeling bad that Baekhyun had thrown 15 baseballs, and not come even remotely close to hitting the bottles. Yixing felt for Baek, but also delighted in the opportunity it gave him to kiss away that pout that clung to his lips for an hour after they left the carnival.

It was 3:40am. Baekhyun should be sleeping soundly, but Yixing couldn't shake this nagging feeling that his boyfriend was in distress. Baekhyun had a long history of sleep issues. Sleepwalking into doors as a small child, insomnia as a teenager, and then the worst, occasional night terrors as an adult. He would often wake to the younger man crying, tiny whimpers escaping his lips as he came out of the paralysis of his dreams. It had been a while since Baekhyun had mentioned a night terror to him. Yixing couldn't decide if it was because his boyfriend wasn't sleeping, or if he had just decided to keep the tally from him while he was away.

Admitting defeat in trying to go back to bed, Yixing reached for his phone. He held it as far away from his face as he could manage, the light burning his retinas as he pulled up his contact list. Scrolling through the names, searching for someone who would be awake at this ungodly hour, he found the number he knew he was going to call. The only number he called as much as Baekhyun's.

"Everything okay, Xing?"

"I don't know, Myeon. Are you working?"

"Yeah, I'm at the hospital now. Grabbing a quick coffee before rounds. Why on earth are you awake?"

"Because I know Baekhyun is. I haven't spoken to him, but I can feel it. Something's...something's wrong."

"Don't worry so much. If things get bad, you know he'll go to Jongdae. Jongdae knows the deal; he'll take good care of him. Minseok, too."

"I know, but I just feel so guilty for abandoning him. Winter's too hard for him. I should be there."

"What if i invite him to breakfast? Check on him myself? I am a doctor, you know. I'm trained to care for people."

"He'll know I sent you. He'll lie."

"Well, I've known Baek just as long as you have. I know when he's lying. He knows I know when he's lying. It's a little game we play. I'll speak to Jongdae, too. He won't have the patience to lie, if Baekhyun's in the spot you think he is. He'll be ready for a break."

"Thanks, Myeon. I'll call you later."

Junmyeon sighed to himself. He wondered if he'd ever connect with someone the way Yixing and Baekhyun had with each other.

~

Minseok felt weight shift on the bed. He reached out, hoping to curl his arms around Jongdae, and pull him back under the covers. His arms caught nothing but air, as Jongdae was quicker than he used to be. Pouting, Minseok rolled onto his side. But there was something there. Something warm. Fear flooded him, before he felt a hand reach out to him. He flinched away from the touch, knowing it wasn't Jongdae. Tentatively, Minseok moved to take the hand trying again to touch his face. He would know those fingers anywhere.

"Baekkie, when did you get here?"

Minseok slowly opened his eyes for the first time, sleep still trying to hold him. He yawned, scooting closer to the younger boy, hoping Baekhyun would cuddle him a little longer. He wasn't quite ready to greet the day.

Baekhyun smiled, meeting Minseok half way, and curling his limbs around the elder.

"Stupid early this morning. I'm surprised I didn't wake you. Jongdae basically threatened my life if I did."

"He's just sensitive. Work is a mess. I'm a mess. You're a mess. He's feeling it, whether he admits to it or not."

Baekhyun's heart sunk a little. He didn't want to add to the stress that Jongdae was trying to manage. He and Minseok had plenty to deal with without his sleep issues adding to the strain.

"So you're not sleeping?"

"No. The insomnia is back. And when I do sleep, the nightmares are so vivid that I can't distinguish a dream from being awake sometimes. I'm probably going to have to go back for another study."

Baekhyun did his best to not shudder at the thought. He hadn't had to go for a study in years, and for that, he was grateful. All the wires. The changes in diet. The beeping machines. Being closed off from loved ones. Trying to sleep under fluorescent lights with no comfort from home. It was the worst two weeks of his life.

Still, he focused on the positive.

"Hey, if we both slept well, we never would have met."

"We might have. Don't be silly."

"Seoul is a huge city, with multiple hospitals. Fate brought us all together."

"You're such a hopeless romantic."

Baekhyun didn't argue that point. He couldn't. The past six years, he had said a prayer daily, thanking the universe or God or whatever for bringing them all together. Baekhyun had met Minseok in a support group for kids with sleeping disorders, finding out that they were being treated at the same clinic. They met Jongdae in the cafeteria one day, his face smushed against his tray, asleep. He was waiting for his mom to get fitted for a new mask to help with her sleep apnea. Minseok had taken one look at Jongdae, his lips pursed as he gently snored, and that was it. He was in love.

"I think it's hilarious that you think you can make fun of me for that. You fell in love with Jongdae with drool on his face."

"Honestly, I don't know where you get that idea. I wanted to beat him with his lunch tray for being able to sleep so soundly in a packed cafeteria."

"To be fair, I think he loved you pretty quick."

"He was fascinated by my ability to walk a straight line while connected to so many machines. Little did he know, that I had just tripped over the wires as we sat down."

"You guys were so gross."

"Yeah, we were. And then you met Yixing and put us to shame."

Baekhyun's ears went pink.

"Yeah. I guess we did."

~

It had been 8 days since Baekhyun had started his sleep study. He was so sick of being in his room. Or that wing of the hospital. Or the cafeteria. Especially since Minseok had found Jongdae. Baekhyun really liked the younger boy, but he didn't really want to be a third wheel all the time. It hurt his heart. He was happy for his friend, but sad for himself. He'd never been in a relationship before.

Baekhyun was supposed to be taking a lap around the floor, to tire himself out before bed, but he was bored. He waited for maintenance to come and clean the nurses station, before slipping out the doors.

The hospital was huge, bigger than most college campuses. He had no idea where he was headed, but he just couldn't stay on that floor anymore. Sliding on the linoleum, he wished he had been smart enough to put on shoes.

Baekhyun saw flashing lights outside the window. An ambulance.

"Why would they put the emergency room so close to the sleep center? That's so stupid."

Baekhyun decided to follow the signs down to the ER. At least there would be some action down there.

He sat down in one of the triage rooms, since he was in a hospital gown, and attached to an IV drip. It would have been odd for him to be out in the waiting room looking like that. He didn't want to bring too much attention to himself.

Just then, a boy with dark hair came running through the automatic doors. He had blood on his face, and a crumpled body in his hands.

"HELP ME!"

Two nurses ran toward him, calling out to a tech to clear one of the trauma rooms.

"What happened?"

"The car in front of me ran a red light. He was in the crosswalk. The guy hit him and sped off. I brought him here. I don't know him."

Baekhyun peaked his head out of the doorway. A taller boy, with black hair and gangly limbs, laid in the arms of the other boy. Baekhyun didn't need a medical degree to know that one of his legs was broken. He was bleeding from his mouth and had a huge gash on his forehead.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon."

"Alright. Take a seat in the waiting room. The police will have some questions for you. Call your parents to come sit with you. This might take a while."

The two nurses moved to take the unidentified boy from Junmyeon's arms, wanting to get him into surgery as quickly as possible. Junmyeon made no attempt to get up off the floor.

Baekhyun walked over to him.

"Hey. That's a really brave thing you did just now. You okay?"

Junmyeon blinked a few times before his eyes focused on Baekhyun's face.

"Brave? I. He was bleeding. I couldn't just..."

Tears ran down Junmyeon's face, leaving a clean path through the blood on his cheek.

"I have extra clothes you can change into. Gimme 10 minutes. Call your parents."

Junmyeon looked down at his clothes. He was quite literally covered in a stranger's blood. A new wave of tears washed over him.

"Why are you helping me?"

"You're crying. I don't want you to. I'll be right back, okay?"

And with that, he rushed back to the sleeper floor.

~

The cops showed up an hour after Junmyeon's parents did. Baekhyun had grabbed a hoodie and sweatpants for Junmyeon, then taken a seat next to him. Junmyeon hadn't let go of Baekhyun's hand since he sat down, but the younger boy made no moves to take it back from the elder.

As it turns out, the light's camera caught the driver's license plate, so the police didn't have too many questions for Junmyeon. This was a blessing, as he wasn't too capable of speech.

"You don't know this boy?"

"No. I think he might be Chinese. He kept mumbling things that I couldn't quite understand."

"Well, that's going to complicate things."

Baekhyun squeezed Junmyeon's hand tight.

"Don't worry. We'll fix it."

~

Junmyeon left the ER at about 3am, and only after he had been promised that the other boy was out of surgery, stable, and that he could come back that afternoon to visit. Baekhyun knew he was going to be in big trouble. The nurses had finally put out a silver alert for him, warning other staff members of a missing patient.

He made the trek back up to the sleeper floor, where the charge nurse was waiting for him.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Mr. Byun?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep. I went for a walk."

"You know fine well that you were supposed to be in bed by 11pm. You didn't even do your nightly check off!"

"I know. Something happened. I'm really sorry."

"We are responsible for your safety and well being, Mr. Byun. The nurse in charge of you could lose her license because of your little stunt. Is that what you want?"

"No, ma'am. I'm sorry. I got caught up with something in the ER. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't. Or you will be confined to your room. Understood?"

"Yes."

~

Baekhyun received a text from Junmyeon, saying he would be going to the surgical ICU floor at 2pm. Feeling honesty might serve him better than sneakiness, he walked up to the nurses desk.

"I'm going to the SICU to visit a friend."

"Be back by 4pm. No excuses."

Baekhyun nodded his head, shuffling away from their annoyed stares.

~

Junmyeon visibly deflated upon seeing Baekhyun. He nearly crumpled to the floor.

"Didn't sleep?"

"How could I?"

Baekhyun didn't have a response. A rare occurrence in his life.

"Do you know what room he's in?"

"1004."

Junmyeon and Baekhyun walked down to the other end of the hallway. A nurse was leaving as they approached the doorway.

"You're the boy who brought him in? Good. He's pretty groggy from the morphine, but he's excited to meet you."

"You speak Mandarin?"

"A little. Don't worry. He speaks Korean."

That was a relief. Neither of the two boys spoke Mandarin. They had assumed they would need a translator. The situation was awkward enough on its own without a random person sitting in on the conversation.

Junmyeon knocked on the door, before slowly pushing it open. The boy laid there, his leg suspended by wires, bandages around his head.

"Hi."

"Hey."

~

Junmyeon and Baekhyun visited the boy every afternoon. His name was Yixing, a foreign exchange student from China. His parents spent all their money sending him abroad for school, and had none left for plane tickets to visit their son. He was battered, bruised, broken, and alone. But he was also happy.

Grateful to be alive, Yixing called Junmyeon his blood brother, trying to find humor in such an awful situation. The two boys immediately clicked. It was like they had known each other for years. Baekhyun almost felt like he was intruding. Great. He was the third wheel, yet again.

A week passed, and Baekhyun's study should have concluded. He was only meant to be at the clinic for two weeks. The problem was, the doctors weren't sure it was safe to release him. The scans had been abnormal up until the night after Yixing's accident. Then, everything completely changed. Nothing remarkable, until the night before Baekhyun was scheduled to be discharged.

The doctor entered Baekhyun's room as he was packing up.

"Mr. Byun? There's something we need to discuss. Can you take a seat for me?"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, potentially nothing. We checked all the scans. Something happened that night in the ER. You slept soundly for almost a week. But last night-"

"I didn't sleep at all. Yeah. I guess I was nervous about leaving here."

"Because you're afraid to be home?"

"Because what if I never see him again?"

~

Baekhyun agreed to stay at the clinic over the weekend. Junmyeon had a baseball tournament, and would be unable to visit Yixing in that time frame. Baekhyun decided it would be okay for him to go alone.

As he stepped into room 1004, he noticed something.

"Hey, your bandages are gone."

Yixing smiled, dimples digging deep into his cheeks.

"Yeah. Head wounds are terrible. They bleed and bleed, but once they're healed, you hardly notice where they were."

Baekhyun smiled back, taking the seat to Yixing's left. It felt slightly awkward without Junmyeon's presence. He hoped Yixing didn't feel it.

"Myeon at his game?"

"Yeah. Should be warming up now."

"He puts the 'short' in 'shortstop,' huh?"

"Hey, I can't say anything. I'm short, too."

"Nah, you're the perfect height."

Baekhyun blushed. He had always been self conscious about his height, wishing he was a couple inches taller. Hearing that Yixing liked him as he was made his heart flutter.

"I wonder if I'll be shorter after all this."

For the first time, Baekhyun watched Yixing's face fall. His eyebrows furrowed together, deep in thought.

"I mean, my height doesn't matter to me. I guess what I'm actually afraid of, is that I won't be able to dance again. Baek, what if these screws in my knee ruin my leg?"

"Xing. They did what they had to do to set your femur. You're not the first person to break their leg. It's going to be okay."

"I'm scared. I'm going to have to learn how to walk again."

"Hey, I'm trying to learn how to sleep. Funny that we're both eighteen and having to start over, right?"

Yixing bowed his head, but Baekhyun could see the beginning of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"We're like tiny babies, huh?"

"Yup. We'll get there, Xing. Don't worry."

~

Yixing woke up to gentle snoring. An odd noise, given that he was in a single room, and only had two people visit him. He looked to his left, seeing a familiar face. Smiling softly, he wished that he could move enough to brush the hair out of the other boy's face.

"Baek. Baekhyun. Wake up."

"Nnnnggghh. Five more minutes."

"Baekkie, they're going to yell at you. It's after 5pm."

"I'm in the cafeteria eating. I don't know what you're talking about."

Yixing giggled. He had never known the younger boy to sleep. It killed him to try to wake him, but he knew the nursing staff wasn't giving Baekhyun any second chances.

"Baek. You gotta go check in. You're an hour late."

"No."

Sighing, Yixing hit his call button. A nurse came in, eyes narrowing on the boy slumped in the chair next to Yixing's bed.

"I know. He's not supposed to still be here. Can you call his floor and tell them he's asleep?"

"He can't stay, Mr. Zhang. He needs to be hooked up to machines."

"Don't you dare move him. He doesn't sleep on that floor. I know you're not a doctor, but first do no harm, right?"

"Fine. I'll call the floor, but if they come get him, that's out of my hands. You need to eat so you can take your meds."

"Yes, ma'am."

~

The sleeper floor came down, but not to collect Baekhyun. They set up his bed and his monitors next to Yixing.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doctor Lee thinks he might be able to solve your sleep issues. He wants to test his theory. Besides, you spend more time on this floor than ours. Why fight it?"

Baekhyun looked over at Yixing.

"Am I bothering you by being here? I...don't want to be in your way..."

"Baek, we're roommates. I'm excited!!"

Something about the happiness on Yixing's face made Baekhyun's heart clench.

~

Baekhyun spent a week with Yixing. Junmyeon visited every afternoon. It was the best sleep Baekhyun could remember.

Dr. Lee sat down with Baekhyun the day he was to be discharged.

"The monitors don't lie. Something about Mr. Zhang calms you down. It's like whatever monsters are in your brain disappear when you're close to him. We're not sure how to treat you."

Baekhyun stared at his hands. This was it. The answer he had been most afraid of.

"You think my sleep issues are loneliness."

"Yes, Mr. Byun. It appears that way."

"Thank you for all your help. It's been enlightening."

~

Baekhyun decided to stay home for a few days after being discharged. He just couldn't bring himself to go to the hospital. It wasn't fair to attach himself to Yixing just so he could find sleep.

Junmyeon called Baekhyun on the third day after his discharge.

"Xing misses you. He's got two more weeks of laying in traction before he can go back to his dorm. And he's going to need plenty of help, once he's in that cast. He's terrified of physical therapy. You need to see him."

"I don't know if it's a good idea, Myeon."

"His progress has stalled. He's not eating, so he can't take his meds. He barely sleeps. You know what that's like, Baek."

"Fine. Okay. Fine."

~

Day Four without sleep made Baekhyun look as weathered as he felt. A sight not lost on Yixing.

"You look terrible."

"Good to see you, too."

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay. Is Junmyeon in the bathroom?"

"Junmyeon isn't here today. He thought we needed to talk."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, you know I'm not sleeping. Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry."

"But you can't take your meds on an empty stomach, Yixing. You're not going to get better."

"What's the point? Recovery is too hard."

"What happened to you? This isn't the Yixing I know. You're always so positive."

"Yeah, well. You left."

"I got discharged."

"Yeah. And you left. Not even a text. Nothing."

"I needed a break. You have Junmyeon."

"And Junmyeon isn't you. Okay?"

Yixing would have flipped over in bed, turning his back on Baekhyun, if not for his suspended leg. Instead, he crossed his arms, refusing to make eye contact with the younger boy.

"What are you trying to say, Yixing?"

Yixing shook his head, exhaling a deep, angry sigh out of his nose.

"Yixing, please."

The elder looked at Baekhyun, hurt plastered over his features.

"I wanted to get better for you. I wanted to heal so that I could take you out dancing. I thought... I thought we were each other's best medicine. But I was wrong. You can go, Baekhyun."

"Yixing. I. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize..."

"Just go."

"Please. Please, let me explain."

Yixing narrowed his eyes and gave a curt nod.

"I left because I got my diagnosis. I know why I can't sleep. And it isn't fair to put that weight on you."

"You only sleep when I'm around. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course, it does. But is that fair to you?"

"You think you only want to be close to me because you want sleep."

"I can't be sure. And if you feel the way you do for me, I can't use you like that."

"Fine. Wait until I'm healed. We'll see."

~

And so Baekhyun waited. And waited. Sleep rarely found him. Junmyeon kept him up to date on Yixing's progress. He was healing faster than expected. He had decided to keep the screws in his knee, which meant his cast could come off faster. Junmyeon wasn't so sure about it, but it wasn't his choice.

It took two months for Yixing to be able to walk again. Another month before he tried to dance.

It was the first week of October when he showed up at Baekhyun's house.

"Wow. You're taller than I thought."

"Shut up. So it's my birthday week. Come to the fall festival with me?"

~

It had taken some time. Baekhyun had been very hesitant of Yixing's advances. He didn't want to be with someone because he needed them. He wanted to be with someone because he wanted to be with them.

"You know what's funny?"

"Hmmm?"

"How you don't think we weren't meant for each other."

"What?"

"I mean, look. 1991, the year of the sheep. You can't sleep. What do people count when they can't sleep? Sheep. 1992, the year of the monkey. Monkeys are playful. Always running around. Getting hurt. Read the signs, Baek."

~

"He sent you here."

"He's worried about you."

"He doesn't need to be."

"Is that why you crawl into Minseok and Jongdae's bed at least once a week?"

"Maybe I just like their mattress."

"Yeah, okay."

Baekhyun and Junmyeon exchanged scowls. They knew exactly what the other was thinking, didn't even need to communicate anymore.

"You promised him honesty. You learned how to say it in Mandarin, for Christ's sake. Don't lie to him."

"I'm not."

"A lie by omission is just as bad. If not worse."

"I know, okay. I get it."

"FaceTime him tonight. Or I'll buy him a ticket home myself."

"Traitor."

"He's my blood brother. Sheep stick together."

Baekhyun could only roll his eyes.

~

Baekhyun called Yixing later that night.

"Are you driving?"

"No, I'm taking a cab. I can talk."

"Junmyeon took me to breakfast. I know you sent him."

"I know you haven't been sleeping. I can feel it."

"I'm fine, Yixing."

"Minseok can do your makeup all he wants to. Your eye bags have eye bags. It's why you haven't FaceTimed me in weeks."

"Are you saying I'm not gorgeous?"

"Of course, you're still gorgeous, but honestly, Baek. Hang on. I'm getting out."

Baekhyun set the phone down, jogging to the bathroom to look in the mirror. He would have to slap Minseok in the morning. He looked terrible.

"Babe?"

The doorbell rang.

"Hang on, Xing. My take out is here."

Baekhyun ran for the door. He opened it and immediately slammed it shut again.

He stood there, blinking, when a light knock snapped him out of his shock. The door swung open.

"Hi, baby."

"How are you here? Why are you here?"

"Ten came from Thailand to visit Sicheng. He offered to take over at the studio until Sicheng can come back. I'm here. I'm home."

Baekhyun jumped into Yixing's arms, his face buried in the crook of the older boy's neck.

"I missed you. God, I missed you."

Baekhyun's take out was completely forgotten. He pulled Yixing to the couch, laying down on top of him, kissing every inch of skin he could reach.

They fell asleep there, on their rickety old couch. It was the best sleep Baekhyun had ever had.

 

*****

This story really went off the rails of where I originally thought it would go. Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
